Family
by Mimichan55
Summary: This is a sequel for 'Things can happen' Summary: Natsu and Lucy decided to get married and later on they have a child, what if their child gets stolen and they don't find her for years? /NaLu TITLE HAS BEEN CHANGED! Used to be called Dies of Fluffness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :3**

**my new story is a sequel to things can happen **

**and I'm writing it with Sky-maiden**

**disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its characters**

* * *

**chapter one**

**Mirajane's P.O.V**

'Lucy and Natsu have gone out for what seems like forever now and I really want to be the wedding planner and be a god mother. Maybe I should ask Natsu about it.' I thought to myself.

"Mira hello?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the devil himself Natsu, I had to agree, He has good timing.

"Yes Natsu"

"Umm can I have something to drink" he asked.

"Sure what would you like?"

"Umm just water thanks"

"Ok"

I got him his water then leaned in over the bench and whispered. "So when will you pop the question?"

"What question?" he asked.

"You know?"

"Nope." he said plainly.

'Really, I forgot that he was the densest guy in the world. And if it weren't for me he and Lucy wouldn't be going out together.' Thought Mira,

"You know the marriage question" I told him simply.

"Ohhhh that question. Well I've got the ring, And I'll propose to her at the Sakura tree."

"Okay, Good luck"

"Thanks Mira!, Well I'm off" Said Natsu walking towards Lucy, Both of them left.

I waved, 'I didn't know that he had taste, The Sakura tree is perfect for a proposal, Enough of that, I'm going to start setting the wedding, I'll have it done after 2 or 3 days.' I thought and giggled to myself.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'Damn I'm really nervous' I thought scratching the back of my head.

"Hey Natsu the sunset is so beautiful, why did you bring me out here anyways?" She asked gazing towards the sunset.

"Well you know, We've been dating for quite a while now and you know that my heart is only for you" I swallowed and continued, Lucy gasped and turned towards me.

"Lucy, Will you marry me?" I got on one knee and held out the ring, She paused

A moment of silence was between them, Then suddenly, Lucy screamed, "YES! NATSU OF COURSE I WILL!"

Then she tackled me to the ground and hugged me. I laughed at her reaction.

I sat up a little so I could put the ring on her finger. It shun brightly because of the suns rays.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'To be honest I never thought he would propose but I'm so happy' I thought.

Then I turned to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips and smiled.

"We should get back to the guild" I told him. He nodded in agreement. So we walked hand in hand to the guild. Once we got to the guild, Natsu kicked open the door and yelled "Listen everyone we have something important to tell you!." Shouted Natsu, When we had the attention of everybody in the guild I announced,  
"We are getting married."

There was the silence, Everybody broke in tears, And congratulated us.

Then me and Natsu got separated by the girls and guys to ask their questions.

"Congrats Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile.

"Lucy-san is no more Juvia's love rival" Juvia said with a smile, I sweat dropped at that comment.

"C-congrats L-Lucy" Erza stuttered with a blush the same colour as her hair.

"So when's the wedding Lucy-san?' Asked Wendy sweetly.

"Umm I'm not sure" I told them.

"I can answer that" Answered the one and only our lovely matchmaking queen 'Mirajane'.

"I should probably tell the guild as well." Mira said/

"Umm Excuse me! Everybody, The wedding will be in three days" Said Mirajane.

"WHAT?!" the guild yelled.

"Mira when did we discus this?" I asked.

"Well we have to have it sooner!" she answered.

"The wedding dress will come tomorrow, I've ordered the tuxedos, The cake, The decorations, The only thing I haven't got is the dresses for all the girls in the guild because I thought you could pick out your own dresses. Oh and of course we are having the wedding inside the guild" she said and smiled.

Then the master showed up "Now lets celebrate the new couple!" he yelled.

I went over to where Natsu was sitting because most of the guys had gone and Erza, Wendy and Juvia went towards Mirajane.

"Hey Natsu" I said whilst sitting on his lap.

"Yes Luce."

"Cant believe the wedding will be so soon."

"Yeah me neither."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Next Day..

**Normal P.O.V**

Erza was in her building outfit, Because she was helping decorate the guild in the inside with some of the guys, Happy and Carla, And the rest of the guys were trying on the tuxedos, most of the girls were out, Picking their dresses. And Levy and Mirajane helped Lucy with her dress to make sure it fitted perfectly.

-With Mira, Lucy and Levy-

"Great it fits Lu-chan! " Levy said whilst jumping up and down.

"That's a relief" Lucy sighed and smiled looking at her reflection.

"You look lovely,Now...time to get you out of it" Mira said.

-With The Guys-

"Damn tuxedos aren't manly" Elfman growled.

"I have to agree with him" Natsu frowned.

"Well duh! Flame-brain you've burnt through two of them already!, You're Lucky that Mira is smart and brought extra or else you would be walking up the isle in your birthday suit."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ICE PRINCESS! At least I made a move on the girl I love" Said Natsu while smirking.

"W-W..W-What..I-I-I...I..u-um" Stuttered Gray while fiddling.

Natsu laughed "My point proved"

By the end of the day most of the preparations were done,A few were left for tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

With Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Levy and Mira

"I'm glad you made the guys stay home today or else the guild would be a mess and they would eventually leave the mess to us girls, Who got their dresses yesterday" Levy told them.

"Yeah, Mostly the threats Gray and Natsu, When they fight, All hell breaks through the guild." Carla said while sighing.

The others nodded in agreement.

Once they got to the shop, All of them went the dressing rooms, To try out the dresses.

Lucy sat down on a chair in front of the dressing rooms waiting for one of them to go in and come out. The first one to go in was Erza and of course she came back out in a flash. She came out wearing a light blue dress that went down to her ankles, cut halfway up her thigh and the straps tied around her neck.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's really pretty...Totally Erza-Like" Lucy told her.

"Alright I'm going to get it." She told Lucy then went over to the counter.

Next out was Wendy she came out with a white dress that went up to her knees and had a deep sky blue ribbon that tied at the back.

"Cute! Camera! Camera! I need one!." Lucy said, Looking desperately for a camera. Wendy blushes.

"O-Okay, I'll buy this." she replied.

Next out was Carla with a light pink dress that had a rose coloured flower on her right hip.

"Aww Carla that looks cute on you!"

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Buy it!" Said Erza.

Lucy smiled and nodded at Carla.

Levy then walked out in a peach coloured dress that went down to her knees and had a chocolate colored belt.

"Nobody has to tell me about this dress, It's perfect" Levy told Lucy and smiled, Lucy smiled back at her.

"I think it was made for you" Replied Lucy.

"Hey Mira! You done getting changed?" Lucy asked.

"Umm this is a little embarrassing, Actually a lot embarrasing...But the zipper on my dress is..how can put it...It's stuck" Replied Mirajane modestly.

"So do you need help."

"Yeah Lucy can you help please."

"Sur-" Lucy said whilst getting up but was stopped by Erza pushing her back down and saying.

"I'll help her" she said and marched to the curtain and went into the dressing room.

A couple of minutes later.

RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Opppps" Erza said plainly.

Erza stepped out of the dressing room and pulled the curtain across behind her, Then marched over and got another dress the same as what Mira had and gave it to her.

"Thanks Erza" Mira said cheerfully.

"Ehh?" the other girls said in unison.

5 seconds later Mira came out in this beautiful light purple strapless cocktail dress that went up to her knees.

"Wow" All the girls said in unison

Mira then made her way to the shop keeper and paid for hers and gave the money for the one that Erza ripped.

"Sorry Mira" Erza said

"It's ok" she replied sweetly.

"Huh? aren't you angry with me?"

"Nope how can I be mad when there's a wedding tomorrow" she smiled.

Everybody sweat dropped, typical Mira. After that they all went home because they lost track of time and it was actually pretty late.

-The next morning in Lucy's apartment-

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was fast asleep until I was woken up by a

BANG

I flopped out of bed and I looked around only to see Erza, Mira and Levy-chan standing in front of me.

"Hey you guys, You're here quite early than I expected...Oh and why is my door on the floor?" I asked pointing towards the poor broken door.

Levy-chan was the first to reply "Well we came here to dress quickly and help you get ready and umm...About the door umm-" Levy was cut off by Erza "I'm so sorry I don't know my own strength! You may hit me" Said Erza.

"Umm Erza its ok I don't want to hit you really." I told while sweat dropping.

"Anyways, Lucy get out of bed and into the shower" Erza said in a stern voice but not in a really mean way just scary too scary.

"Eeeep ok-k" I said and ran to the bathroom.

Once I finished I came out with a towel wrapped around me.

"Maybe I should bring my dress into the bathroom and change in there." I told them.

"Don't be silly, Get changed out here and also the floor is probably wet in there and that could ruin the dress." Mira explained.

30 minutes later  
I was changed into a beautiful white strapless dress (AKA the one from episode 163)

"Hmmmmmmm..." Everybody looked at me with dissapointment. "W-What's wrong?" I said.

"Put you're hair down..." Said Erza sternly.

"Y-Y-Yes...Maam..." I replied and let my hair go down.

Finally Mira placed a beautiful tiara on my head.

"Aww you look so pretty Lu-chan!" Levy-chan told me.

"Aww thanks" I replied.

"Umm what time was the wedding?" I asked.

"Damn it!, it's time to take Lucy to the guild on the double!" Erza yelled

Then a purple circle formed around Mira and she turned into Satan Soul and the next thing I know is that I'm in the air with Mira carrying me bridal style whilst the others are running to the guild. "I won't be shocked to see myself in the front page of the newspaper..." I thought.

* * *

**that's chapter 2**

**please read sky-maiden stories they're really good!**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello :3**

**disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its characters**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Finally we're here! " Said Mirajane whilst putting me down. She transformed back into her normal self.

She then started to fix my hair when I heard something weird. I turned to see Erza in her flight armour with Levy in her arms who was nearly passed out.

"Levy-chan! Are you alright?! " I asked whilst Erza puts her down and she then also transformed back into her gown.

"Y-Yes I-I'm fine Lu-chan" she said trying to stand up straight. "Did I mention, I have a fear of heights?" Asked a shaking Levy. Master then crept out of the guild door shutting the door.

"You're late. If you had taken longer, The guild would have been a mess." he told us then sighed.

"Well never mind, You three go get seated in the guild, So I can walk Lucy down the aisle." He said gesturing Mira, Levy and Erza towards the door.

They nodded and ran inside.

'I'm really nervous' I thought as I linked arms with Master, still holding my Bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers.

Master then put to fingers up to his forehead. I'm pretty sure he was talking to Warren because seconds later the doors opened.

There he was, Natsu. strangely all my nerves went away. He was smiling straight at me, when it fades and suddenly he's running towards me.

I then realise I'm falling and I accidentally threw my bouquet. Natsu then trips and flops on me. I felt blood rushing on my cheeks.

"Luce, Are you okay?" Natsu asks whilst getting up. "Yes I'm fine" I replied whilst he pulls me of the ground.

I then hear snickering from behind Natsu and it was Gray who must have iced the floor. He walked back over to where he was sitting.

"Where's the bouquet?" I asked while I was looking around until my eyes stopped at a shaking blue haired girl, with her eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Ju-Juvia i-is GOING TO GET MARRIED NEXT~~!" she yelled and ran over to Gray and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. You could tell he blushed. I could see Natsu trying to hold in his laughter.

I then just realised that Master had left my side. Natsu grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the way up the isle.

**(45 mins later)**

By this time I could hear a lot of snoring coming from around the guild, This priest must of been pretty cheap due to the rate that he is speaking at.

"Does anyone one object?" he asked looking up from his book.

"I object." Erza said.

Everybody gasped even me.

Natsu and I had our hands linked and I could feel the tense at what she said. "Because this priest talk to damn slow." The priest walked down to the seats and Erza made her way up there.

Both me and Natsu were shivering out of our wits.

she then talked "Now kiss the bride already" she said slamming our heads together clearly very impatient after the vows.

At the after party~!

Everyone was drinking, dancing, laughing and talking with each other.

Happy was flying around the guild yelling "THEY LLLLIKKKKEEE EACH OTHERRR~"

"Now time for the newly wed to dance" Mira said.

Both me and Natsu made our way to the middle of the guild but Natsu was looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Luce, I'm not very good at dancing."

"I can see that" I sighed. Natsu stepped on my foot, pain then shot through it. He then went to also move his other foot which made me trip and fall backwards pulling him with me.

'Not again' I think to myself whilst blushing.

* * *

**Please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Normal POV  
It was ten years since Natsu and Lucy go wedded. Lucy gave birth to a beautiful pink-haired daughter, Hikari. She had chocolate brown eyes like her mother but has the pink hair and attitude of her father.

They were a very happy family family...Until one day...

"Mama! Mama~!, Can I pwease go on a job with you and daddy~?" Hikari asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry dear, But you've have still a lot to learn, It's really hard protecting while fighting, We don't want to loose you..." Lucy told her. Hikari wasn't satisfied at all, She turned to her dad.

"Daaaaady! Please! Please! I'll clean my room and I promise I won't give any fish to Happy~!" she whined, using her puppy-dog technique. Natsu was very weak against his daughter's pout,

"Lucy-Chan~! Can she please go?" Natsu asked his wife adorably.

"Natsu...WHEN I SAID NO...I MEAN NO!" Yelled Lucy cutting the vegetables dangerously.

Natsu gulped nervously, He made the biggest mistake in his life, He made his wife angry.

"FINE THEN!" Hikari yelled at them and ran out of their house crying.

"You spoil her too much!" Lucy told Natsu with a sigh. "What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu pouted.

"Anyways we should probably go after her." Lucy told him. "Yeah." he replied as they run out of the house.

They run for a bit, Natsu stops at his tracks.

"Whats wrong?" Lucy asks stopping too.

"I can't smell her anymore. Her scent is gone!." Yelled Natsu worryingly.

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! MY DAUGHTER CAN'T BE GONE!" Lucy said dropping on her knees whilst crying.

"Damn it! Hikari! Oi Hikari!...Lucy you go back to the guild" Said Natsu.

"No! She's my daughter too! I'll find her too" Lucy told him whilst getting up. Natsu nodded. they both start running off again.

~10 Minutes Later~

Hikari's POV

'Stupid Mom! She doesn't understand! W-Why do they have to be so over protective, It's not even hard!.' I thought whilst still running.

Suddenly someone grabs me from behind, Then pain shots through my head and everything went black.

I woke up, I'm on what seems to look like a ship. 'Damn it I feel sick. Stupid motion sickness.' Thought Hikari.

"Hey Hikari." I look towards the sound of the voice. A guy with blond hair was standing in front of me.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with me?" I snarled at him.

"Woah there, It's that the way to treat your only family member?" He told me.

"Wha-What a-are you talking ab-about?" I said while trembling.

"Your guild and your parents were killed by a dark guild and someone from that guild trapped you. I came to save you just in time but I wasn't able to save anyone else. I'm your Mother's long lost brother, You can call me Uncle Sting, And Welcome to my ship, Sabertooth. You can join my guild and become a Brave Pirate" Uncle Sting told me. I started crying. 'Mama...Papa...'

But I remembered, what my father told me...

"My brave little, Hikari doesn't cry right?" I remembered, My dad telling me this, I wiped my tear, And nodded, "O-Okay...I'll join..." I said.

Uncle Sting hugs me "It's okay we are your family now."

"Yukino come and show Hikari around and give her new clothes and a new insignia" Sting told her. She wrote down the things Sting said.

Yukino had shown me every part of the ship and even got me a nice dress.

She then asks me, "I really shouldn't be asking this, But would you like to keep your old insignia?"

"I can? Then of course!" I replied back.

"Okay" she replied and got a piece of material and tied it around my arm. "Don't take this material off" she whispered.

"Okay, Now where do you want your new insignia and which colour?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm...Yellow and on my right hand" I said thinking of my mom.

"Sure" she smiled. 'She is really like her mother...And cheerful like her dad' Yukino Thought.

Yukino's POV

'I don't like to keep Lucy's daughter. Me and Lucy are such good friends and this will definitely break our friendship and I really don't want that. I hate lying to Hikari..Plus now every time I look at Hikari's hand, I see Lucy coming into my mind' I thought whilst walking out of the room.

'But I will not let Hikari stay with us for too long, If it becomes too long for my liking I will tell her the truth but ill leave it for now."

Normal POV

Three years later

Natsu, Lucy and the rest of the guild haven't been the same since.

They lost a guild member.

The guild hasn't smiled since Natsu and Lucy came back after three months of looking for their precious Hikari.

Everybody tried to cheer Natsu and Lucy up, But It always ended in failure...

With Hikari

Hikari's POV

'I've been here on this ship for three whole years as a pirate. I've gotten pretty good at dagger throwing and a pretty good swordsman. I haven't told Uncle Sting about my dragon slaying powers. I have no idea why I try to get better at the dragon slaying power...'

I wish my dad was here to teach me more...And mom making those lovely rice balls... My motion sickness had worn off when I'm on a boat but I still get it on other transport

But there are always two things which are strange. One, Yukino-nee always tries to tell me something and then shrugs it off and goes back to work and Two that ever since I've been on this ship doing requests, Uncle Sting never speaks about my home town.

"Sting, We have to stop off to the nearest place to get some more supplies, We are empty." Rogue tells Sting getting my attention.

"Okay, Where are we closest to and how long until we get there?" He asks.

"Magnolia and half an hour" Rogue replies.

Sting nods.

I then see Yukino-nee walk over to me.

"Hey Yukino-nee . We are going to my home town next stop?" I ask her

"Yeah I heard about it.." she was about to go on when Sting called her.

"Yukino come over here please I need to tell you something"

"Okay" she says running towards him. They go inside, The place was the dungeon...But I just suspect he just wants to tell her something personally.

With Yukino

Yukino's pov

"What's wrong Sting?" I ask looking at the ground, Then I looked at Sting's face, It was the scariest face known to man.

"You were going to tell her weren't you." He said in a harsh tone.

"N-No I wa-wasn't" I stuttered.

"Yes you were and now you'll be punished, You'll now be a prisoner, Instead of a guild member." he tells me whilst shoving me into a prison cell and locks the door.

"What?! STING LET ME OUT!" I yelled.

* * *

Chapter 4 :)

Please review XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Hikari's Pov)**

I jumped off the boat.

'This place sure brings back memories,' I thought as I walked towards Magnolia.

Then something caught my attention, 'I wonder if Mama and Papa's house is still on Strawberry street? And The guild is still were it used to be?' I thought, As I walked faster.

"I'm gonna go check it out" I said. My eyes widened at the sight, The guild was in one piece, I stopped walking, Tears were running down my cheeks, "It's still there. If I hadn't of run away, Mama and Papa would still be alive? Is it my fault?" I asked myself, Then I wiped away my tears.

"Maybe the guild would have some answers to my questions" I said, Then I stopped in front of the guild. 'I thought Uncle Sting said it was attacked. It doesn't look any different' I thought as I opened the door, I heard voices inside,

"Wait...Everyone is still alive?" I whispered, I stepped inside but tripped, "Kya" I yelled as I fell on the ground face first, Then I stood up, My hand on my left cheek, "Ouch..That hurt" I said, Everyone looked at me.

'Why is everybody staring at me?' I thought.

"Hikari! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice, It was Lucy.

"Mama?" I said running towards her, Lucy pulled me into a warm hug. "This is my Mama, I know that scent anywhere"

"Mama...Mama! I missed you so much! I thought I would've lost you for good! I'm sorry if I betrayed the guild!" I said crying into my mom's arms.

"Betrayed? What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

"I'm part of Sabertooth now" I declared, Gasps were heard.

Mama looks at me, Her expression told that she was very shocked, I showed her my hand with my yellow Sabertooth mark.

"B-But how?" Aunt Levy asked, "Uncle Sting told me that the guild was destroyed and he was my only family left"

"That bastard" I heard someone growl.

"Papa" I whispered, Running towards him and hugged him. Natsu hugged back his daughter, "Thank God, You are fine" Said Natsu, He pulls away.

"I'm sorry, But I'm going to have to fight you Hikari, If you truly are the enemy" Dad said, I looked up at him, He grinned at me.

I smiled back, "Alright your on, but I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

"Neither" He smirked

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" I yelled, As the power approach Dad, He ate my fire.

"You even forgot that I can eat fire" He smirks. " I'll have to teach you to become a better mage later, But now, Show me what else you have got!" He said.

'I've missed being away, Fairy tail is my real family' I thought, Then I grabbed my sword that was on my belt and start swinging it at him.

"Good, but not good enough" he said as he kicks my blade into the air and it gets stuck in the roof, I quickly ran towards him and tried to punch but Dad caught my fist.

BANG

Every one turns around, The whole crew of Sabertooth were standing there except Yukino.

"Hikari, So you've abandoned us now? Well that's not going to happen, You're going to come home with us." he yelled

"No I'm not. You lied to me!, I'm part of Fairy Tail as well." I ripped of the material on my arm to show my pink fairy tail insignia.

"What? I thought Yukino took it off. That **, But luckily I locked her up." Sting whispered the last part but I heard every word of it.

"Now Hikari you're coming with us" Sting said.

But someone steps in front of me, It was Dad.

"I'm not gonna loose my daughter again!" he yells.

"We can't bear to see our precious member loose again" Wendy said.

"You have to get through us, First!" Aunty Erza yelled, As the whole guild was now standing in front of me, Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Fine then" I heard Sting yell.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

The two guilds started fighting, Mama rushes towards me, "Mama I have to go do something" I told her.

"Okay, Sweetie, I trust you but you better come back to us" She hugs me, I let go and said, "I promise", And I started running out of the guild towards the ship.

"Minerva, Go after her" Sting shouted

"Okay" Minerva replies while smirking

"No you don't!, I won't let you go near my daughter!" Lucy yelled taking out her celestial keys.

I smile to myself and keep on running towards the ship.

'I'm coming, Yukino-Nee!' I thought.

* * *

******Sorry for the wait but it's finally up**

**Thanks as always for sky-maiden's editing **

**Hope you enjoyed it :3**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy tail **

**Please leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this story used to be called Dies of Fluffness but we changed it **

**This chapter was written by Sky-maiden :3**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail and I don't think Sky-Maiden does either only if she's a spy ...**

**anyways please read**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

I ran towards the ship, then I remember that Yukino has a special power which makes people forget about themselves.  
"I have to make it in time!" I Thought.  
Once I got on the ship, I started searching the rooms. "YUKINO-NEE!" I yelled.  
~Other Side~  
Yukino heard Hikari's yells, "HIKARI! I'M HERE!" She yelled back, I heard Yukino and ran towards the prison cell, 'How could Uncle Sting lock Yukino-nee?' I thought, Getting angry by every second. I reached the cell in which Yukino was trapped and started punching the door.  
"O-Open up!" I yelled, I tried using my powers but none worked.  
"Hikari use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Yukino said.  
"Sure!" I replied, Yukino throws the water which was inside the her glass, "This'll have to do" Yukino said, She took out a key.  
"Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" She yelled, Two spirits appeared.  
"Water magic!" Both of them yelled and threw huge masses of water and the door.  
"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" I yelled, My hand engulfed in flames and I punched the door. Both powers hit the door, causing it to break apart, The water drowned Hikari and Yukino. After a while, The water covered the entire ship.  
"So c-cold" I shivered.  
"What happened, Hikari?" Yukino asked.  
"Sting attacked Fairy Tail! Please stop him" I Begged.  
"B-But...Sting will lose his memory" Hesitated Yukino.  
"If you don't! I'll lose Mama and Papa for good!" I started crying, Yukino patted my head, "Alright...Let's go" Yukino said.  
"Yeah!" I grinned at her.  
-Other Side-  
"Fire dragon's roar!"  
"Open gate of the water bearer"  
Fairy Tail was busy fighting with Sting's pirates, "MOM! DAD!" Hikari yelled standing there with Yukino.  
"Sting! Please stop this! I'm giving you one last warning" Yukino said while crying.  
"Why are you hesitating?" Said Lucy.  
"Mom, She's using the magic which erases one's memory, He'll forget about Yukino-nee..." Said Hikari with a saddened look.  
"Yukino..." Whispered Sting clenching his fists.  
"I'VE HURT YOU! I SHOULDN'T RECEIVE YOUR PITY" Yelled Sting.  
"Please...Just stop this and remain a pirate with me and everyone" Said Yukino.  
Sting falls on his knees, "I-I'm sorry" He said,  
"WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"  
"YOU'VE HURT FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS AND TOOK AWAY HIKARI!"  
People yelled, "STOP!" Hikari yelled.  
"What's wrong with all of you! Uncle Sting said that he's sorry! Even though, He's not my real uncle, But he treated me as if he were one!" Hikari said, Walking towards Sting.  
"Uncle Sting, Thank you for protecting me" Hikari said with a smile, Sting hugged Hikari, "I'm sorry, Hikari" He whispered.  
"That's my daughter!" Yelled Natsu.  
"OUR daughter" Lucy corrected holding Natsu's hand.

* * *

**Cute right X3 I give 100% credit to Sky-Maiden :)**

**Please review**

**Oh yeah the next chapter will be the last**


End file.
